Harry Potter and the Quantum Rock
by largo777
Summary: Lily Evens was adopted and hand a twin. Petunia sends the boy to live with that twin. Harry now lives in America's smartest little town with his Uncle, the sheriff. Rated T just to be safe. Dumbledore bashing will happen.
1. The Past

_AN: Due to a minor case of writers block, I have decided to work on another HP crossover that's been bouncing around in my head till I sort out how to get to where I want to go in my other stories._

_As always, I own nothing but the plot._

Prologue: The Past

Sept. 1st:

Petunia Dursley was annoyed. Her blasted nephew had been dropped off without by or leave. The boy's parents, dead, killed by a madman. Now she had to deal with the boy. The note explained the blood wards that would keep the boy safe, and how the boy was to be treated. Dumbledore had been very specific. He had not counted on two things. One, Petunia still loved her sister, no matter how jealous she was. And two, Lily Evans was adopted.

No one alive knew this save Petunia and, only quite recently, Lily's twin brother. Lily's real family had given her up because they could not afford to raise 3 children, already having an older girl. Once Petunia had found out about young Harry she found Lily's family for the soul purpose of making sure Harry had a place to go other than her. Now she was glad she did.

A few oversea calls (she would hate her phone bill this month) and young Harry was out of her hair and in the custody of his true uncle, Jack Carter.

-Ten years later

It had been three months since Jack and his son had moved to the small town of Eureka. It was now July and he couldn't help but LOVE the crazy town. True, they had year round schooling, but Harry's classes wouldn't start till August. He laughed at his cousin Zoe's face when she found out she had to start classes at the start of what would normally be her summer break.

"Good morning Harry, and happy birthday," came the voice of S.A.R.A.H., the computer that ran the house.

"Morning S.A.R.A.H." Harry said as he got up. "What time is it?"

"Ten thirty a.m., your Uncle felt you should be allowed to sleep in today."

Harry mostly nodded, still half asleep, as he got dressed. "Any messages?"

"Several birthday wishes from people around Eureka, an invitation from Stark to visit the snake research lab at GD, and a challenge from Fargo for a rematch."

Harry sighed at the last one. Both of them played Magic: the Gathering, and the two played often. "How many times have I bet him?"

"23 time."

"Thanks S.A.R.A.H. Any more of those letters today?" For the past two weeks Harry had been getting letters from a school of "witchcraft and wizardry." No one knew who it was, but several people were annoyed at the waste of paper. Especially when over two thousand of the blasted things blocked the door to the bunker.

"Not today. Also, Jo just sent an e-mail letting you know she's picking you up in ten minutes."

-Cafe Diem, one hour later

Harry had just finished his brunch when the man walked into the restaurant. He was at least seven foot tall and almost as wide. Despite the heat he had a furry coat of some kind and a pink umbrella. Looking around he took a seat at the counter and started asking Vincent some questions. Eventually Vincent pointed the man to Harry's table and then took a cup of coffee to Jo as the man headed over.

"Harry, blimy, last time I saw you, you were just bigger then my hands." He said in a jovial voice.

Harry looked at him. "Not to be rude or anything, but who are you?"

"Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and groundskeeper of Hogwarts." He said the last bit in hushed tones.

"So you're the one sending me all those letters, is this some kind of joke." He noticed Jo moving in, a small cannon looking gun at her side.

"No joke Harry, you're a wizard." He whispered conspiratorially.

Harry nodded at this and then ducked, giving Jo a clean shot. The weapon she had used blasted Hagrid with some kind of electrical charge, causing the man to stiffen and then fall over. "Sheriff, we got him," she said into her walky-talky. "You better call Henry, we may need a forklift."

_AN: Just to let people know, this Harry takes after his uncle Jack, average intelligence but lots of common sense. He will NOT be a super genius._


	2. Science Can't Explain Everything

_AN:_

_kazikamikaze: most of the muggle-born students would get freaked out; this is Eureka tech after all_

_Paili-chan: some character development will happen as things go along. Also the son/nephew thing was a mistake, but I'm now turning it into a running gag. Also, Harry has to go to Hogwarts, but don't worry, he won't miss everything._

_Jprice: Harry will be the Jack Carter of the magical world; Hermione would probably turn into the Henry of the magical world._

Chapter 1: Science Can't Explain Everything

Sheriff Jack Carter and his friend Henry looked at the man currently in the town's jail. It hadn't taken a forklift to get him across the street, but it was a close call. "So, this is our joker."

Deputy Jo Lupo nodded from her desk. "Yep. He was asking Vincent about Harry."

Jack nodded, glad that this was a small town. "And you decided to hit him with a supertaser."

Jo shrugged. "Vince said he was big."

Jack had nothing to say to that, the guy was big. He was currently on the floor because the beds in the cell were too small.

"This. This is amazing." Henry said looking up from the scanner he had. "This man's DNA isn't completely human."

Jack looked at him. "What, did something escape GD again?"

Henry shook his head. "I don't think so. Anyway, the DNA is too random to be artificial. Whatever he's mixed with, it happened the good old fashion way."

Both Jack and Jo shuddered at that once they understood what he said.

"Anyway, I won't know more until I run a scan up at GD."

It was at this point that Alison Blake came in. "What scan would that he Henry."

Henry smiled at the DoD liaison to Eureka. "It seems the practical joker sending those letters to Harry isn't completely human."

Alison looked at Henry. "Really." She looked at the prisoner. "How?"

"You really don't want to know." Jack interjected.

A groan from the cell caused everyone to turn to it. The large man was starting to get up. "Jo, how long was he supposes to be out?" Asked Jack.

"Three more hours at least," Jo said, grabbing the weapon and moving into shooting position.

The big man started moving and slowly sat up.

"Alright, who are you and what do you want with my son?" Jack asked angrily.

"Nephew," Henry corrected.

"Not the time Henry."

The big man looked confused. "Dursley?"

"No, Carter, Sheriff Jack Carter. Now are you going to start talking or should I let Jo deal with you?"

Hagrid looked at the woman the sheriff was motioning to. She was short and lean, but something about the way she held that weapon reminded him of a centaur on the hunt. "Um, yeah, my name is Rubeus Hagrid and I came to see why Harry hadn't responded to his letter."

"You mean those joke letters about a school for magic?"

Hagrid looked around. "Is there any way we can talk in private. This is supposed to be fore family only."

Jack laughed. "No, you talk right here, right now."

Hagrid seemed to think about this for a moment. "Very well." He got up and grabbed his umbrella. Pointing it at the cell door and muttered something, causing the door to open.

Jo lifted her weapon higher. "Drop the umbrella and back in the cell." She said. "Never thought I would have to say that again." She said, mostly to herself.

Hagrid dropped the umbrella but didn't go back to the cell. "I just thought it would be easier to show you I wasn't pullin your leg."

Henry was looking at one of his gadgets. "Amazing, there was a brief surge in background radiation when he did that, but... Alison, are these readings right?"

Alison looked at Henry's readout. "Impossible, there is no way that can happen."

"And yet it has."

Jack looked at the two scientists. "What is impossible?"

"Dark energy. In much the same way dark matter is just matter that can't be seen, dark energy can't be recorded. It shows up as null readings for the most part. We only know about dark energy from the high levels of exotic partials it puts out. That umbrella just produced a surge of dark energy."

Alison suddenly remembered something. "Remember the day Harry somehow let all the snakes out at GD?"

Jack groaned. "Remember it; I spent five hours with Taggart rounding those things up. Not to mention we figured out Harry could actually talk with snakes."

Hagrid gasped. "Harry's a parseltongue!"

Everyone looked at him. "A what?" Jack asked

"A parseltongue, a wizard that can talk with snakes."

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. It was going to be a long day.

-EUREKA-

Several hours later everyone was at Global Dynamics. Hagrid was with Henry in the medical level; having every scan they could run done to him. Alison and Jack were with Nathan Stark in his office.

"So, let me get this right. This obviously insane man claims that your son."

"Nephew," interjected Alison.

"Nephew is a wizard, and you believe him? Jack, I didn't think my opinion of your intelligence could go any lower, but you prove me wrong once again." Nathan said with a smirk.

Alison glared at her soon to be ex-husband. "Nathan, neither me nor Jack believe that that man is a wizard. The only thing we do know is that he seems to be able to manipulate dark energy."

"Right. Dark energy, something that we still do fully know or understand. We only just now figured out how to measure it."

"And that is only because of Harry." Said Henry as he walked into the room.

"What do you mean Henry?"

The man pulled a notepad out his coveralls. "Less than a month ago bursts of dark energy started occurring around town, nothing major, just enough to register and measure."

"Yeah, so." Nathan said emotionlessly.

"That was also about the same time Harry moved to town. "

Jack finally spoke up. "How did the physical go?"

Henry's eyes went wide. "That man's DNA is incredible. Apparently his mother was non-human. The computers haven't finished processing it yet, but she had to be at least 10 feet tall." He flipped through some of his notes. "Also, his EKG and MRI show increased brain function in several key areas of the brain. We compared it to the one we gave Harry when he asked to see how the machine worked. They both show the same areas of increased activity."

"And where does the magic come in?" Nathan deadpanned.

"Quite simple. We had Hagrid do a few simple things while monitoring him. There was a spike in both his brain activity and dark energy readings. Not only that, but we have yet to figure out how he's doing his 'magic.'"

"What about that pink umbrella he has with him?" Jack asked.

"I was just getting to that." Henry said. "It's mostly a normal umbrella, but at least 3 pieces of wood were added later on. I only mention this because the wood has some organic compound in it that we can't identify yet. It corresponds to no known plant or animal."

Everyone seemed deep in thought for a moment. "Jack, it's up to you really. Personally I think this is B.S., but Henry does have a few good points."

Jack thought about things for a moment. "I'm going to talk it over with Harry. If magic is real I'm sure Harry would want to learn it."

-EUREKA-

That night Jack and Harry talked about everything that happened, and everything that had been discovered. Zoe listened in, but said very little. Eventually the Harry decided to try Hogwarts. "If magic is real, I can really mess with the eggheads. If not, make sure Jo comes with me to kick the asses of these jokers."


End file.
